OIA Adventures: Fireteam Epsilon
by slimitshim
Summary: 2 years after Shinnok's failed invasion of Earthrealm, Sonya and Johnny of the OIA sought to recruit extraordinary people to defend against extraordinary threats. The fifth group assembled is Epsilon. This is the story of Atir Walker, former collegiate athlete and current marine. Gifted with the power to manipulate light, he seeks to find the peculiar person who visits his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Atir found himself in strange yet familiar place. A palace of some sort, he felt as though he been there before but was sure he hadn't. A woman appeared before him.

"You are on a right course young one" the stranger spoke.

"What course are you talking about? Where are we?" he asked.

" In time you will know all that you ask. For now you must focus on the task at hand"

" What tas-"

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz.

Atir woke to the vibration of his alarm. He had the dream of that woman again. For the last two years he'd been having dreams about the same woman.

 _What does she want with me_ , he thought to himself. It had something to do with those monster attacks two years ago but he couldn't connect it to the dreams somehow. He had to use the bathroom but he was stuck in thoughts. _Why does she keep showing up in my dreams? What task was she talking about? Why are my bunk mates snoring so loud?_

Two years ago he was just a business major on a basketball scholarship to San Francisco State University. Then it happened, out of nowhere holes appeared from the sky unleashing demons on the people. Atir had something that protected him, some kind of energy. He didn't know what it was and couldn't control it, but used it to protect himself and a little girl who almost got crushed by one of creatures.

After saving the girl by fighting it and blasting it away, he was surrounded three more. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. Atir didn't know what happened, or how he managed to fight off something twice his size, but things were safe for now. Then something even stranger happened a few months later.

Johnny Cage, thee Johnny Cage appeared at his dorm house looking for none other than Atir.

"I saw a news clip of what you did to save that little girl" Cage said.

"That was on the news? I never saw it"

"That's because it never aired. The broadcasting station was destroyed by those things. The reporters posted on the Internet instead. My daughter showed me"

" So, how did you find me?"

"Talent such as yours can't be hidden. It was only a matter of time before we found you"

" We? Who's we?" Atir inquired.

" Special Forces, a branch of the US Military who specialize in dealing with people, like us" Cage said making a fist that proceeded to glow with an eire green.

" Like us" Atir whispered.

For the first time in a while he felt like he wasn't alone. When he first used his power he had a white aura not unlike Johnny's own green one. Johnny had a different glow not just in color but in essence as well. He felt it, like they were made from similar yet different substances.

" Yea, like us. You're not alone Atir. If you ever want to put your abilities to good use sign up for the military and I can guarantee you a spot in my unit", promised Cage as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll think about it" Atir replied.

Later that night Atir had the dream for a second time. The first time it was just a vague voice after he saved the girl. After talking to Johnny, the voice returned with a womanly figure. She told him to trust Johnny and follow his gut. Atir didn't know why the dream made him feel so comfortable but he listened. After finishing up the semester he enlisted to join the military.

Today was the day he was to finally finish infantry training. He passed all of his fitness tests and psychological exams. Now all he had to do was graduate and receive his certificate as a US marine infantryman.

 _Atir Walker, infantryman. I like the sound of that,_ he thought to himself.

"Lance Corporal Walker," said the sergeant making his rounds "What are doing up? Nervous? Don't be. Today will be chill, you're not in boot camp anymore haha"

"No sir, just got a lot on my mind right now"

"Walker, can I ask you something?"

"Yes sir"

"Why did you enlist?"

" I just had to trust my gut", he said

 _And some lady in my dreams keeps telling me to,_ he thought.

"You know how many people I hear say that?"

"Well, I didn't really enlist sir. I got recruited" Atir answered.

"Recruited? By who?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"Quit messin' around and tell me" the sergeant commanded.

"Okay sir, It was Johnny Cage the actor. Crazy right haha"

"Oh, you too huh," the sergeant said with an approving tone, "So what can you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, your power, the cool shit you can do" he said excitedly.

"Well,I don't really know. I get this aura around me. And I get different I guess" Atir said.

"You get different? You're lucky we don't stress proper grammar" sergeant joked.

"Well, I speak how I speak sir"

"Let me give you a warning son. Cage and General Blade have a whole different kind of firstline. You got trained here to be soldier, they're going to turn you into a warrior" the sergeant said.

"Warrior?"

"Yeah, warrior. Your unit is something not many people know about. It involves going to the places where those monsters came from a few years back. If Cage or Blade recruited you, then I believe you are more than capable of handling them"

The sergeant, forgetting to wake the men up. Proceeded to do so and started their day. Today was a relaxing day for them a 20 km hike, and an hour at the range. Most of the men were lance corporal due to time in grade, so it seemed like a surprise when Atir and three received an auto promotion from E-3 to E-5, Sergeant.

"Atir Walker, Axel Ramero, Matilda Maxx, and Kenneth Roberts. Congratulations on your promotions. After you get infantry certificates, You have one hour to mingle with your family and report to the hanger" a voice said from the distance.

General Sonya Blade walked through with an aura of authority.

"Permission to speak, General" Matilda asked.

"Granted"

"Where are we going?"

"A place far from here, enough said" Sonya said before walking out.

"So, you guys too?" Atir asked.

"Yup," Axel replied, "I can create electricity, use it like a whip or a weapon"

"Uhh, I can scream like a banshee. Cliche but it's what I can do. I can also shoot out teal chi from my hands to" Matilda said.

Kenneth, leaning on a wall made a flame appear in his palm.

"This is what I do" he said confidently.

Matilda turned toward Atir "What about you?" she asked.

"I have a energy around me, but I don't really know how to use it"

"Have you ever took martial arts?" Matilda asked

"I took kickboxing, did wrestling in high school, and dabbled a little into mma"

"Hmm. That's nice and all but you need a style that will help you flow"

"Flow"

"Yeah, flow. One that will help you breathe. Sonya told me that our power comes from our chi, ki, chakra, or whatever you want to call it. We draw it with our breath," She slapped him on the back, "And straighten up your posture, It'll help your energy flow"

"I meditate, or I use to actually. It was kind of a fad" Atir responded,

"That'll help too. We should probably take our seats now it's almost time" Matilda said walking toward the hallway

After the ceremony Atir noticed that his fellow 'metas' as they were called on paper all had people around them except Kenneth. He just stood in the corner watching.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Atir's mother said before kissing him on the cheek.

His father was a former marine so his mother never questioned his reasons for joining. It was something she thought would never happen since he had a partial scholarship but she was proud with either decision he made.

"Yes, mom I know, I know," Looking down on his watch, "I'm sorry mom but I have my first assignment tonight. I have to be on the chopper in 15 minutes, and being on time is late to these people"

"Okay baby, stay safe. I love you"

"I love you too, mom"

With 5 minutes to spare he made it to the Helicopter. He was the last on there right after Kenneth and the left as soon as he got on board. They had been flying for an hour before Kenneth asked, "General Blade, just how far away is this place?"

"China, It's about a 3 more hours"

"China, Why China?" Matilda asked

"Yeah, last I checked we we're US marines not Chinese Marines" Axel said

"You're Special Forces now. Actually you're now members of the OIW. Outworld Investigation Agency. We operate under different rules and circumstances. You may be marines but you're not what I need. I need fighters who will defend Earth from enemies both foreign and domestic"

"The Earth? That's a lot to protect" Atir said

"Having doubts Sergeant Walker, It's a little too late for that. This is what you signed up for. When we have a meeting with the emperor of another realm don't show any fear okay"

"Another realm?" Matilda said tilting her head.

For the remainder of the ride Sonya debriefed them on everything from Raiden to Shinnok, the Black Dragon to the Red Dragon , to the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu. They were told to take notes but only Matilda did. When the ride was over they arrived at they were told was the Wu Shu Academy.

"These monks here, belong to the White Lotus Society, and have agreed to teach you how to use your inner energy to the fullest you're going to be living their schedule for the next 3 months. We work in conjunction with the White lotus to protect the earth. They train you in how to use chi we've already trained you how to be fit for combat," Sonya took a pause and turned toward her new unit, " I want you to eat, sleep, breathe chi when this is done. We have work to be done and I don't need you slowing me down, and I _really_ don't need you getting killed too easily. You're going against more than just weapons, and soldiers. You're going to fight a new kind of war" General Blade said with utmost seriousness.

It took a few days for them to get adjusted to the time difference but once they did that made one thing easier. Living with the shaolin monks in the middle of China was akin to torture to the millennials. No phone, no internet, no indoor plumbing. Something Axel was prone to complain about. Especially since Sonya and the other higher ups had set up camp outside the temple full of first world amenities. As the time passed, Atir began to realize the Matilda was right. Their focus on meditation and breathing as well as teaching him a basic version of the shaolin fist style.

His breathing helped to control his energy and manifest it into concentrated balls or to give him more strength. He felt confident in his ability to defend himself or attack his enemies.

The woman in his dreams told him he could draw energy from the light of the sun. When he told General Blade about his dreams and the woman. She was skeptical at first but dealing with what she had in life, she went along with it. Tests from the special forces proved that he could absorb sunlight as both UV and infrared light with no radiation harm. Psychological tests proved that he was in fact sane compared to Axel's jokes that mocked him.

After the new recruits dealt with 'torture', Sonya had a feast prepared to congratulate them. She gave them code names based on their abilities. Matilda was named Pitch, Axel was now Spark, Atir became Lumen, and Kenneth now Lasair.

They sat there at the table eating meals they hadn't had since they left the states. Steak, mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, corn, fried fish, with cake and ice cream for dessert.

"I hope the rest of our job is going to be like this" Axel said cheerfully

"It won't," Sonya said with food still in her mouth, "This might be the best it gets. After this it's back to daily rations"

Axel groaned. He was just starting to like the OIA too.

"You shouldn't over stuff yourselves either. You're going to put what you learned here to the test" Sonya said.

"To the test?" Matilda said.

"Yup, I could just pick the leader of this squad but It'll be more interesting to have you fight for it"

"So how are we going to fight for it?" Axel inquired.

"By fighting" Sonya said bluntly

Atir had been eating until he got the itis. That sleepy feeling after eating, he knew he was at a clear disadvantage but he decided he didn't want to be team leader.

 _Too much responsibility. I don't want to have be blamed for other people's mistakes on top of my own. But I'll be damned if I go out without a fight._

Sonya had explained the rules. There was yin-yang styled circle surrounded by water. If anyone falls three times or lands in the water once, they lose the round. It was a two out of three set up. They drew straws. Person with the short straw against the person with the long straw. The two midlength straws against each other. Atir drew the short straw and Kenneth the long.

"Lumen vs Lasair"

"General, can I get a different name," Kenneth asked "Lasair sounds kind of feminine"

"Is there something wrong with being feminine?" Sonya said raising an eyebrow.

She clearly didn't like the question or the reasoning. She motioned the two men towards the circle.

When she said circle and water Sonya failed to mention that there a near 50 ft gap between the ring and the body of water below. It made him cringe knowing he might have to swim on a full stomach. Kenneth seemed confident, but Atir was confident too.

Sonya yelled "Round one! Begin!"

Kenneth began circling Atir while Atir began circling Kenneth. Each one waiting for the opportune time to strike. Atir disliked what seemed dancing for 45 seconds so he made the first move. He formed a fist and sent it towards Kenneth's chest. Kenneth stepped back, moved to side and punched Atir in the ribs.

"Good one, that hurt" Atir said before sweeping Kenneth's feet causing him to hit his head on the platform.

"One point, Lumen!" Sonya made clear.

Hearing that enraged Kenneth.

"You got your one point, but that's all you're getting!", he shouted.

Kenneth flexed his arms out as flames engulfed them both. he launched three fireballs at Atir before charging at him. Preoccupied with dodging the projectiles Atir didn't notice Kenneth until it was too late. A flaming fist connected to his face leaving a singed mark and knocking him down.

"One point, Lasair!" Sonya yelled.

"That's how you get poi-"

Kenneth wasn't able to finish his sentence because Atir was back to his feet and put one of them in kenneth's chest. The other foot kicked Kenneth in the knee. Atir knew that wasn't enough for a point because Sonya hadn't yelled it. So Atir swiftly did a spinning back kick sending Kenneth near the middle of the ring.

"Two points, Lumen" Sonya shouted.

Kenneth snarled, stood up and rushed towards Atir.

"He wants to be leader bad", Sonya said to noone in particular.

"Lumen? I wouldn't mind him being leader, he actually listens to my advice unlike the other two"

"Hey! I listen to you" Axel defended

"No, you don't. When we were meditating with the monks I told you to go in any comfortable position. You insisted on doing what the master monks were doing"

"Okay, so I wanted to meditate on hot rocks. What about it?"

"You literally burned your ass, because you didn't want to listen to me"

"That was one time"

"What about when the monks asked us to chop firewood. Everyone else was using axes. But what did Axel say after I handed him an axe, 'Axel don't use axes'. That how Axel ended up with 72 splinters and a fractured pinky, idiot"

"That's only twice" Axel said

"Once, twice, three times. They add up for the three months we've been here"

"Two points Lasair!" Sonya shouted after Kenneth' fireball sent Atir down.

"I was actually talking about Lasair. You can tell he wants to be leader but he's going to have to earn that right. It's not a job for the strongest fighter but the tactical one"

"It looks like he's just throwing his fire around" Axel said.

"Exactly," Sonya confirmed, "He lacks finesse and grace. Sheer force and power will only take you so far"

Atir stood up, the gi he had been fighting was still crackling with leftover embers so he removed his shirt throwing it to water below.

"Was that all you got?!" he said motioning for Kenneth to come forward.

Kenneth rushed toward him throwing fire at the now exposed upper body.

 _The same thing again? No that would just be foolish._ Atir thought.

He dodged the flames making sure to keep an eye on Kenneth this time. He had indeed used the same strategy, flames as a distraction before landing an enhanced blow.

 _There it is, a flaming fist._

Kenneth thought the round would be his, but he didn't know his strategy was predictable. Atir sidestepped away from the punch. Landed a revenge shot at Kenneth's lower ribs. He stumbled as Atir used that to his advantage and landed three blows. Kenneth lost the round as he fell to the ground.

"Round one, Lumen!"

"Congratulations Lumen," Matilda said jumping up and down not sure if he heard her.

"Good job you guys" Axel said not taking sides.

Kenneth stood to his feet still slightly groggy, "You got lucky, that all!" he shouted.

"Round two. Begin!"

They took their stances and began to encircle each other as they had in the beginning. This time it was Kenneth who made the first move preferring to due actual combat instead of slinging flames this round. He began by utilizing his kicks to get his range in. He landed a good kick to Atir's thigh slowing his movement but that didn't stop Atir from land two of his own punches. After that exchange they were just four feet away from each other and both decided to close the gap.

Atir threw a punch to the head but Kenneth ducked and threw two, one of which got parried while the other landed solidly on Atir's nose. That only stopped him for a half-second before kneed Kenneth in the chest, sending him three feet back. That was when Atir noticed blood on the ground.

 _Blood? Is that my blood? I gotta finish this._

"Lasair, you made me bleed" Atir said

"So!" he shouted

"So that means I'm not going easy on you anymore"

"Don't you mock me!" he yelled running towards Atir.

 _Just like the monks said. 'use your enemy's strengths and weaknesses against them'. You're arrogant, It's easy to aggravate you, which means it's easy to overcome you._

Kenneth didn't think it strange that Atir was stepping backwards towards the edge but the others did.

"What's he doing walking backwards?" Matilda asked the air

"He's gonna lose the round like that" Axel said.

"Not necessarily" Sonya replied.

When his foot touched the edge Atir began to breathe in deeply and focus on his opponent.

He saw that he making flames appear again but this time he stood there not moving.

Breathing in and out, a white glow appeared on his forearms. He parried both flames and they went flying. Matilda screamed and ducked as a rogue flame came in their direction.

Kenneth was in shock as only his inertia kept him moving forward. His attack got put to the side like nothing. Atir side stepped him and pushed him over the edge into the pool.

"Victor, Lumen!" Sonya shouted.

"General, is someone going to get him", Matilda asked.

"There's stairs"

"Is someone going to get the bridge thing so I can get across!" Atir shouted from the suspended arena.

After Atir got across the way and Kenneth made it back up, there was some tension.

"Good fight, man" Atir said extending his hand.

Kenneth slapped his hand away.

"You mad bro?" Atir asked, "You already came at me, so what now?"

"Don't play around with me?"

"It was a good fight that's alI I said" Atir repeated

"You're lucky I was going easy on you. I could've burned you alive?

"Harsh, bro" Axle said

"I'm not your bro"

Sonya stepped in "You might get burned alive Lasair. I've seen it happen to a few good men"

Axle whistled to break the tension then said,"I didn't sign up for that"

"Oh, but you did" Sonya replied, "Spark, Pitch. you're up next"


	2. Chapter 2: Splash

Spark and Pitch had began the second round of their fight. Pitch had the last round won on points. Spark, however was serious about winning, lashing his static-whip fro yard away. Pitch was barely managing to dodge so she threw three chi waves at hit him. All connected but Spark still stood. Using the whip, he wrapped it around her boots while she caught off guard.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath as Spark swept away her balance.

"One point, Spark!" Sonya shouted.

Pitch broke his whip with a chi blast and stood ready for battle.

Spark materialized another whip so Pitch went in closer, thinking a whip is only useful at long range. Close up it would lose leverage so she used that to her advantage.

"Got you!" She said, beginning a series of five punches.

Spark had gotten a bruised eye, but managed to land an enhanced counterpunch, _literally_ shocking her. She didn't see it coming, hit in the temple.

Everything went black for a moment, then her eyes opened realizing she was on the ground. She angrily punched the ground as she stumbled to her feet woozily.

"Round two, Spark!", Sonya yelled.

"What!? He only knocked me down twice!" she protested.

"You were down for about two minutes, you're lucky I was being generous and didn't give him the fight. An opponent could've _and would've_ killed you while you were down!" Sonya clarified over the distance.

Matilda scowled, but said nothing to her C.O she simply rubbed the large lump on her head, winced, then resumed her fighting stance. Spark made another whip of electricity and began to whirl it as he got closer to her.

 _I need to watch that damn whip,_ she thought. She launched a barrage of chi as she got closer. Spark dissipated his whip now believing himself to be the stronger of the two. The two stood a few feet apart for only a moment before both rushed in. Spark threw a few jabs to test out his range. He missed as Pitch dodged and landed a punch to his gut. The pain made him hunch over only for her knee to meet his nose. Her camo cargo pants now blood stained was sight that made the young woman smile.. Spark fell but quickly stood. Sonya gave Pitch the point and the round ensued once more.

"Close quarters combat is a lot more fun to watch then them just throwing shit at each other, right?" Atir asked Sonya.

"What works for some, may not work for others." She replied. "Spark clearly had the upper hand at a distance. Even that last round, he only won because of a lucky punch. Now he's being overzealous, thinking he can win up close. He's mistaken sadly"

"Overzealous?"

"Yea, like a pride filled with impulse. He thinks that because he took her down with one punch last time he can do it again...he might, but I doubt that" She said looking on.

"Speaking of overzealous, where did Kenneth, I mean Lasair go?" He asked.

"Don't know, maybe somewhere thinking about that loss, what went wrong how to improve. Then again he might be thinking 'how did that idiot beat me?', or something like that. I hope he learns discipline soon because if not, he'll be Tarkatan food in no time."

"Tar-what?" Atir said confused.

"You'll know one of these days. Point! Pitch!"

"Is that all you got!?" Pitch taunted her downed opponent.

She was still dazed and dizzy from being knocked out but, she was able to stand her ground against the more poised Axel.

"Ha! Not even close? I won't lose to some, some chick. Not with my pride on the line!" He shouted charging towards her. He conjured up a ball of electricity in his left hand and threw it. Spark thought she would dodge. The last thing he expected was for her to throw it back at him. He was stunned in more ways than one. A well placed head kick, and Pitch was declared the victor.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! I can't believe I lost to a girl. A girl!" He exaggerated in despair back on the mainland.

Matilda grabbed her teammate by his throat, "I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. You'll do well to remember that, okay?" She spat.

"O-kay," he responded with little air escaping his throat.

Matilda let go turned to face Atir. She put two fingers up to her eyes, then pointed them at him. The classic 'eyes on you' gesture. It wasn't the friendly face he had grown to know over the past few months. She reminded him of Sonya only for a split second, yet that was enough for him swallow the lump in his throat.

"She's good at intimidation," he said to the air.

"No, you're just afraid" Sonya said.

"Afraid... of what?" He scoffed.

"Her, obviously. But don't worry you won't fight until tomorrow 09:00. Gotta make sure she doesn't have any head trauma. So for now practice, you'll need to."

The next morning, the group had assembled to see who would be their team leader, Matilda or Atir. Atir had somehow managed to convince Sonya that the call signs should only be used during missions, and being on a first name would help establish some much needed camaraderie between the team. He didn't expect it would work but he'd rather be called his birth name rather than 'Lumen' all day.

The two kombatants had talked before the fight. To make things more interesting they made a wager with one very specific condition _whoever loses must do what the winner says for a two weeks._ When Matilda stated that, Atir thought he was mistaken, but those were the words that came out of her own mouth proving her confidence.

"Kenneth. So glad to see you didn't go A.W.O.L, if you did I'd have you court martialed" Sony said with the utmost seriousness.

"I signed up for this shit and I'm getting paid so there's no reason to run away."

"Except for your pride man. Your pride!" Axel overexaggerated.

"At least I didn't lose to a girl," Kenneth snickered.

"She's a woman." He clarified, " A strong, independent, bookworm, that's probably never been laid before" he mocked before chuckling.

In the ring the two had finished warming up.

"Your head still hurt?" Atir asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him.

"Damn, all I did was ask a question okay, no need to get butthurt"

"What the hell did you say to me!?"

"No need to get butthurt," he repeated slowly.

"What the hell does that even mean? My butt is perfectly fine you idiot I was hit in the head you idiot." She defended

"Ugh. It's just a phrase we say back home in the bay. It translates to because something is stuck in your ass, you got your feelings hurt or developed an attitude. I guess the closest thing is saying 'ants in your pants'. But it's just a phrase not anything to take literally"

"You, you pervert! Nothing is going up my ass! Nothing!" She shouted, ignoring the rest of his explanation.

"Wait! That's not what-" he stopped his words as she rushed at him in fury.

Blocking and dodging her attacks he tried to redeem his words with little success. Now realizing he had to deal with this enraged kombatant he decided to fight back. He blocked her punch with his forearm and went to knee her in stomach. She was more nimble than he anticipated. As his knee went upward she turned her body to the side he missed her gut but grazed her bosom. In her prime position on his side she swiped his grounded foot causing him to fall on his back. She received a point from Sonya, but just as Atir went to get up she sent him back down with her combat boot.

"You damn pervert," she said through grit teeth, " my breasts are not for you to touch," she pressed down on his chest hearing a faint crack before letting him back up.

"It was an accident, I swear. I was trying to knee you in the gut. You're the one that moved."

"So it's my fault?" She mocked.

"Yes!" He said

"You perverts are all the same blaming women just because you can't control your own damn urges."

"What are they talking about?" Axel asked Sonya.

"I don't know, but she looks pissed, really pissed" she replied.

Kenneth sighed, "He better not lose because that means she basically beat me too"

"Wouldn't you want her to _beat_ you?" Axel said nudging kenneth with a wink.

"Well..."

"No sexual innuendos on duty" Sonya said.

"But are we _really_ on duty" Axel asked.

"You're always on duty, Sergeant"

Axel sighed on that comment.

Kenneth sighed as well but for a different reason, "Is it me or his Atir doing more dodging than fighting one more fall and... nevermind"

"Point, Matilda!" Sonya shouted

"Sounds weird saying our real names, isn't it General."

"Slightly but Atir had a point, It feels like I'm yelling at my a friend rather than just a subordinate."

"Is that good or bad, General?" Axel asked.

"We'll see, we'll see. Round One! Matilda!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Can you please stop turning everything I do into sexual harassment. It's making this fight awkward"

"You're the one doing perverted things. Not me"

"This is a fight! How do you expect me to fight if everytime I touch you, you overreact? What are you some bipolar feminist." Atir said.

"Fight? You've done nothing but dodge, run away, and be a pervert this whole time."

"I'm not a pervert!" He defended.

"Pervert." She repeated.

"Fine, you want me to be a pervert so bad. Then so be it."

With that he rushed not thinking or caring about what she thought of him.

"Looks like he finally got his nerve back" Sonya said with a half smile.

"What took him so damn long?" Kenneth asked.

"She was playing mind games with him, getting under his skin. A good strategy is to distract the mind so the body won't be fit. Both have to be in sync in order to be effective."

Axel ever the curious one said, "I guess that makes sense but I wonder what games she was playing."

Atir was now the aggressor, punching kicking doing whatever he could to push her to the edge. He realized all she needed was a few points to win the fight. To make things even he needed a ring out otherwise he'd be at a serious disadvantage.

Matilda was swift at dodging, not something she wanted to do but Atir wouldn't let up his attack.

"You sure you're not a pervert," She laughed, "because, you're trying really persistent, on touching me" she panted.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled.

Atir accomplished getting her close to the edge of the ring, but Matilda already knew his plan and because it was part of her own. She maneuvered under his punch, grabbed his arm and threw him over the edge. A decisive victory for young lass... or so she thought.

She turned towards the others and bowed as if she finished performing a play.

"Please hold your applause" She told her imaginary crowd.

She rose up to see unimpressed faces. It was also at that moment that she realized Sonya never said was the winner. She turned around and saw Atir nowhere on the platform. She turned back to Sonya with a confused expression. Sonya's blank expression was enough of an answer for her.

"Where are you, you damn pervert!" She roared.

"Not... a pervert..."

She heard it just over the edge. He saved himself from falling just in time but, he tired himself out with all of those missed punches so he didn't have the strength to pull himself up.

Matilda walked over to the edge where he was, "How's it hanging, perv?"

"Seriously...? Bad puns at a time like this."

"There's never a bad time to be... punny" she laughed at her own joke while Atir died a little inside.

She took a knee next to him, "You can relax, I know you're not a pervert... at least not as much as those other two idiots. So after I win you do as I say for two weeks, right?" She said flashing the friendly smile he was used to seeing on her face

"That's if you win" he replied.

"If...but you're already on the ed-?"

Atr took advantage of her confusion and used the last of his strength to grab her shirt and bring her down with him.

She screamed as gravity sent the duo down into the depths of the water.

"What's wrong, scared of heights?" He asked

Her mouth was only silenced when the finally hit the water.

"You asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said after spitting out water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.

"Congratulations" Sonya putting an arm on Matilda's shoulder.

"What?!" Atir said in disbelief. "We both fell into the water, it should be a tie, right?

"You're right you both did fall. I commend you for your effort but you fell into the water first so by the rules Matilda wins."

"Fuck! I thought I would've at least won the round." he said as he palmed his face.

"Relax, you lost no big deal. I'll just make you do stuff for my amusement. Dishes, cleaning my rifle, I might even post silly videos of you on the internet. Who knows you might get famous because of me. One thing I'm definitely having you do is my laundry."

"I'll do it" Axel said giddily.

"No, It's fine I can do that myself"

"You're doing everything yourself. This isn't some high school game this is the military. You're discipline will slip in that case. You think I brought you out to the middle of China so things could be easy after. Hell No! No freebies and no slacking off. Got it?!" Sonya Commanded

"Yes, General Blade" her team said in unison.

"This isn't over, Atir. A deal is a deal" Matilda said

"Get to the heli, we're moving out." Sonya commanded

"Already? Our clothes are still wet." Atir said.

"We're moving out Sergeant. You have one hour to pack your things."

"One hour!" They shouted simultaneously.

"59 minutes and 52 seconds is the ETA. If I were you I would hurry.

The team managed to pack everything and arrived at the helipad with 22 seconds to spare.

"So where are we going now? And why are the monks going to?" Axel asked.

"We're still staying in china for now! We have a meeting with with the other half of our larger organization!" Sonya answered over the whir of the heli.

"Wait! Now I'm confused." Matilda said entering the vehicle, " Lemme get this straight. We're Marines part of the US military nominated for the UN's Earthrealm Special Forces to protect it's people from advanced organized crime and alien invasions. Okay, I got that. We're also apart of the much smaller Outworld Investigation Agency to monitor the Emperor, his regime, and make sure he complies with the rules of the Treaty of Z'Unkahrah. And we're also members of some other secret organization... is it the illuminati? Because I didn't sign up for that", She ranted.

"No, of course not" Sonya replied, "The Special Forces Is only one of the Four Corners. A group of organizations dedicated to protecting Earthrealm. The White Lotus Society is also apart. The other two are actually the founding members, we just jumped on board with them."

"So who are the other two?" Kenneth asked.

"Two former ninja clans, the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. They-"

"Ninjas?!" Axel interrupted. "We're gonna be working with ninjas... is it too late to switch teams?"

"Shut up Axel!" Sonya and Matilda said together.

Been awhile since I've updated anything so I figured I would start with this so people know it's not an abandoned piece of work. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to add new chapters every few weeks or so.


End file.
